Perspective of the New Malfoy
by Yin Rosenlye
Summary: It was Scorpius Malfoy's first day to go to Hogwarts, and he meets Rose, Molly and Lily. Find out what happens next! Tell me if I should or should not continue it.


Perspective of the new Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter series.**

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to my first Harry Potter fanfic. So enjoy! If there is anything you want to say about it, please do because I would like to hear some comments.**

_[Scorpius POV]_

Draco, my dad and I were waiting for my mom to come. She promised us she would because it was my first day to go to Hogwarts. Beside me, my dad smirked, as usual when my mom was late.

"Scorpius, look who's here." He said in a cool tone.

I looked towards where he was looking and saw it wasn't my mom. Instead, there were nine people huddled together, staring back at us. I asked him, "Aren't those the Potters and the Weasleys?"

"You're busting." He replied, which means "You're right" in Malfoy manor. "You'd better beat Rose. She's as intelligent as her mom."

I nodded curtly, not knowing whether or not if it's that important. Honestly, I have no grudge against her. I know we're in different families and probably in different houses, but that's all. It's not even my fault that I was being hated by people like the Gryffindors.

"Now look who's here again." My dad said boringly.

This time, it's my mom. "Mommy!" I cried, running to her and forgetting once that I was a Malfoy. We hugged each other, her arms as lovely and soft as a cotton. It felt good to be with her.

"Hurry, dear. It's almost eleven and the train will be leaving soon. Don't forget to be in your best behavior at Hogwarts!" She said in a soft tone that I love.

I nodded, and answered. "I will mommy, but I don't want to leave you." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my dad rolling his eyes. When I turned my gaze back to her, she was smiling and shaking her head. I knew that wasn't possible, but I had said that to make myself feel better.

Just then, the warning bell of the train rang. The train was about to leave. I planted my mom a farewell kiss and looked at my dad. He gave me a nod as if he understood what I wanted to say. I pulled my trunk, carried the cage of my snow owl, and hurried into the nine and three quarters platform train. There were many compartments, but I chose the one nearest to the back. It was empty, luckily for me because I don't really like sitting with other people. I looked outside the window and waved to my parents as the train took off.

I was going to relax and put my legs on the table but the door of my compartment slid open. There stood two red-headed girls, staring at me with shocked eyes. I was as shocked myself.

"Um... hello. Sorry to have bothered you, Malfoy." The girl with a ponytail said sarcastically.

"Rose!" The other girl whispered.

So that's Rose Weasley, I realized. The person my dad wanted me to win against. "What are you doing here?" No sarcasm was in my voice when I said that.

Rose raised her eyebrows, and the other girl cocked her head. They both looked confused. What did I do wrong? I wondered. So I decided to talk instead of having an eerily silence between us. "If you do need a compartment, you can... have this one."

They looked more confused as ever. "Are you Malfoy?" the other girl asked.

"Molly!" Rose shushed. "There's something wrong with him. I think we'd better leave."

I don't know why, but I started chuckling. It was instinctive, and natural. Perhaps that was how it felt with my dad when he was in Hogwarts.

Rose was about to leave when she turned back to me with a glare. She looked fierce enough to scare the others away, but not a Malfoy. "That sounds more like you, Malfoy."

I mimicked my dad's playful smirk. That felt wonderful as well. It was known that playfulness was a Malfoy's nature. I was beginning to understand why they put us in Slytherin. "So, would you like a cup of tea with moi?" I inquired, grinning jokingly.

I gave Rose a wry smile as I saw the irritated expression on her face. Molly looked horrified. My inference was that they would leave, but they had _actually_ **stayed**. Rose Weasley slammed her backpack down on the opposite chair across me and sat down. Molly did the same.

"So what brings you here, Weasley?" I asked Rose, but Molly answered.

"There's no more seat left."

I saw Rose give a disapproving look towards Molly and Molly gasped in fear. Then her mood changed when she jerked her head to me, her eyes ominous. "Malfoy, you'd better let us sit here or I'll tackle your ass."

She sounded serious, but her eyes betrayed her. I saw the slightest hint of playfulness in it and chuckled. So she wasn't willing to do it, was she? I struggled not to laugh out loud when suddenly a flicker of movement caught my eye. The movement was too quick for anybody else to notice, but I certainly saw it. Before I could do anything, someone whispered beside my ears.

"Malfoy, go outside for a second. I want to talk to you." A sing-song voice murmured.

I was curious, so I excused myself from both Weasleys and cautiously exited my compartment. A tender finger tapped on my shoulder and I looked behind to discover one of the Potters- the youngest one. I stared incredulously at her as she fixed her robes. After a few seconds, her eyes flickered up to mine and I could feel the depth of her unusually fire eyes smoldering into my cold bluish-green ones. I was startled when she gave me a playful smirk, but not as evil as mine.

"Hello, I'm Lily Luna Potter. I was just wondering if you could do me a favor?" Her soft musical tone trailed off at the end.

I raised my right eyebrow in surprise. Since when did a Potter, Weasley or anyone ask something from a Malfoy? "What are you doing here and what do you want?"

Lily smiled in response, as if I had already agreed. Her cute smile made me stagger, literally in the inside. "I know you can do this, _Scorpius._ I just want you to follow my plan. I'll meet you again in 5 minutes sharp." She handed me a piece of paper with neat handwritings and step by step instructions. When she said my first name, it sent chills down my spine. I'm not used to people calling me so casually. I kind of peeked and I was pretty sure I saw the words _smirk, dirty, cold._ When I looked up, she was already walking away but giving me a last wink as she did so.

**Hey, guys! I do have one question though. Who is Scorpius' mom? Thanks. I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me in reviews! :)**


End file.
